dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon
Simon & AJ 'is an American animated television series on Disney Channel that premiered in 2002 to 2012. It spans across seven seasons and a movie. It is became the most popular animated series like ''Kim Possible & Phineas & Ferb. The show focuses on two 11-year-old boys on their wacky adventures. Characters '''Main Characters *'Simon Craig '(voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is an adventurous and mishivious 11-year-old boy who lives for adventure. He has a thing for extreme sports, playing pranks, playing video games and is a straight C student at school. He may not be the brightest student at school, but he comes up with various ideas which leads to trouble. He has a crush on Lyza Wren. *'AJ Robins '(voiced by Jason Ritter) is a smart, intelligent, and well-influenced 11-year-old who is best friends with Simon. He is a straight A student, loves doing homework, and studying. He is usually put in Simon's ideas which means big trouble. *'Sally Craig '(voiced by Nicole Sullivan) is Simon's popular 12-year-old sister. She has a thing for fashion, boys, and is best friends with Lyza Wren, Simon's crush. *'Lyza Wren '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a 11-year-old girl who is friends with Sally and Simon has a crush on her. But she usually rejects him because she just wants to be friends. She has a lot in common with Sally, but her family is super rich. Major Recurring Characters *'Ray Craig '(voiced by Jeff Bennet) is Simon and Sally's father who works at a toy factory. Simon is his favorite child. *'Mallorey Craig '(voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is Simon and Sally's mother who deeply cares for her kids. She loves doing community service and helps around the town. *'Sarah Robins '(voiced by Kathleen Barr) is AJ's mother who owns a grocery store. She is divorced. *'Mrs. Greta Shane '(voiced by Debby Reynolds) is Simon's neighbor across the street. She has a strong dislike to kids she knows (mostly Simon and AJ) and is very grumpy and selfish. She is 80-years-old. *'Mrs. Mel '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) is Simon and AJ's strict teacher who thinks of her students as upcoming criminals in their adult years. *'Mr. Randison '(voiced by Meshach Taylor) is Simon and AJ's cool and awesome science teacher. He likes all of his students. *'Principal Laker '(voiced by Hamilton Mitchell) is Simon and AJ's strict principal who is said to be part of the army due to his personality. The only friends he has is with Mrs. Mel. *'Regan Wren '(voiced by Darran Norris) is Lyza's rich father who owns the Lenville Mall. He mostly thinks of being rich and having a lot of money. *'Julie Wren '(voiced by Kelly Stables) is Lyza's rich mother who tries to get her family to be sophisticated. *'Carter '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is Simon and Sally's dog who loves wagging his tail, chasing the mailman and cats, and cares for Simon. Supporting Characters *'Benny '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is AJ's dog who best friends Carter, Simon's dog. His well taken cared of by his family and has a lot in common with Carter. *'Beast '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is Mrs. Shane's bulldog who is Carter and Benny's enemy. *'Marcus Robins '(voiced by Micheal Bell) is AJ's divorced father who travels the world. He and Sarah are divorced because they are different. Even though they're divorced, they try to make AJ happy. *'Foody '(voiced by Tara Strong) is Simon and AJ's classmate who dresses in food which explains how she got her name. *'Lily Chan '(voiced by Dionne Quan) is Simon and AJ's classmate from Japan who is trying to navigate life in America. *'Jenna '(voiced by Kristen Schall) is a hard-working and smart girl who rivals AJ for straight A's at school. *'Johna Slob '(voiced by E.G Daily) is Simon and AJ's classmate who is a complete slob and extra messy. *'Benson Young '(voiced by William Sayers) is the school bully and is the nephew of Mrs. Shane. *'Luke Con '(voiced by Mitchell Musso) is Simon and AJ's clasmate who is a con man *'Kayla Nervous' (voiced by Cassie Scerbo) is Simon and AJ's classmate who is always nervous. *'Mayor West '(voiced by Matt Nolan) is mayor of Lenville who wants to have fun and loves all of the citizens. *'Rita & Dita '(Rita is voiced by Emily Osment & Dita is voiced by Grey DeLisle) are goth twins in Simon and AJ's class and barely talk. *'Officer Richard & Officer Nicole '(Officer Richard is voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson & Officer Nicole is voiced by Nicole Sullivan) are Lenville cops who patrol the streets. They take their job seriously. *'Nathan South '(voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is a rich kid in Simon and AJ's neighborhood who is good-natured. *'Christina South '(voiced by Ashley Tisdale) is a rich kid who is the sister of Nathan South. She is cold-hearted, a jerk, and hates everyone in the neighborhood. AJ has a crush on her no matter many times she rejects him. She rivals with Sally. *'John the Teller '(voiced by Alex Hirsch) *'Tattler Lacey' *'Post '(voiced by Justin Roiland) *'Nancy Cunningham '(voiced by Tiffany Thornton) *'Wren Foster & Macy Cook '(Wren Foster is voiced by James Arnold Taylor & Macy Cook is voiced by Jennifer Tilly) *'Galacty '(voiced by Jeff Bennet) Minor Characters *'Tappy the Penguin '(voiced by Jeff Bennet) *'Easter Bunny '(voiced by Tara Strong) *'Santa Claus '(voiced by Frank Welker) *'Frankie Frankenstein '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'The President of the United States '(John DiMaggio) Episodes Season 1: 2002-2003 Main Article: Simon & AJ (season 1) Season 2: 2003-2004 Main Article: Simon & AJ (season 2)